


5 Times Stoffel Found Out He Was Pregnant

by Neptunium134



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Babies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134
Summary: 5 times Stoffel found out he was pregnant.aka. 5 times Stoffel went through pain beacuse Nando couldn't keep it in his pantsBut we are clean here. It is G-rated after all





	1. Caspain

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to fuel my Stoffel MPreg. 
> 
> Yes, they will have five kids  
> Yes, Stoff has to go through it five times
> 
> Yes, there will be other characters
> 
> And yes, Fernando will be a dad (finally!)

Once again Stoffel started his day off by staring into the porcelain of the toilet as he brought up last night's dinner.

Fernando rubbed his back as the Belgian retched violently into the toilet, bringing up nothing but bile and was that a bit of sweetcorn? Disgusting either way.

"Ugh." Stoffel slumped against his fiancé as Fernando kissed his cheek.

"Maybe you should see a doctor." Fernando suggested as he helped Stoffel up.

"I'm sure it's just a stomach bug. It'll pass." Stoffel grabbed his toothbrush to wash away the taste of the vomit.

"I'd still like you to see a doctor."

Stoffel rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll make an appointment for later in the week if that'll make you happy. Now get out, I need to shower, I'm gross."

"Still cute though." Nando kissed his neck and Stoffel pushed him towards the door.

"Out!"

**\---------------**

"I believe a congratulations are in order, Mr Vandoorne."

Stoffel looked up, pulling himself from his thoughts. "Sorry?"

The nurse pointed to something on the screen next to her. A small, dark grey blob amidst the lighter grey of what he assumed was his stomach.

"That dark blob there is a developing fetus. You're about three months pregnant, I'd say."

Stoffel blinked, still in shock. He knew it wasn't impossible for a man to get pregnant, with this new gene discovered that allowed men to produce and carry children, he just didn't expect to be one of them.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you and Mr Alonso will make great parents!" She smiled as she tapped a couple of keys and the printer whirred to life. She turned off the ultrasound machine and wiped the jelly off Stoffel’s stomach.

Stoff sat up on the cot he'd been lying on, staring at his stomach, not believing there was a child growing there.

The nurse handed him a picture of the ultrasound and a note for the next one in order to check up on the baby.

  


Stoffel was still in shock as he headed back to the Paddock to tell Nando. How would he react? Stoff knew Nando always wanted kids, but they were so busy with F1, all the travelling around the world and media duties.

Adding parenting to the list would only cause more stress.

He found Fernando in his driver’s room in the hospitality, sitting on the sofa scrolling through something on his phone.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked lightly on the open door.

Fernando looked up and grinned, throwing his phone down as he rushed over to Stoffel to wrap him in a hug.

"How is it? Nothing bad, just a stomach bug?" He asked hopefully.

Stoffel bit his lip. "Not exactly…"

Fernando’s face fell. "Not threatening, right? We still have time, sí? Please tell me we still have time!"

Stoffel mentally punched himself for making Nando worry, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"No, it's not life-threatening-"

"Thank God!" Fernando cried, particularly squeezing Stoffel to death. "What is it then? Need an operation?"

"No, Nando," Stoffel paused and took another breath. "I'm pregnant."

He had all of two seconds to breathe until Nando scooped him up in a hug and twirled him around, shouting "We're gonna be parents!" at the top of his voice.

He finally set the Belgian down, and Stoffel had to grab onto Nando’s shoulders to keep himself from falling over as his head spun.

Fernando wrapped Stoffel in a hug again, albeit a gentler one, whispering a mixture of "Thank you" and "Gracias" in Stoff's ear.

  


Six months later, Caspain Rio Vandoorne-Alonso was born, Fernando bursting into tears when the nurse announced a boy. Stoffel smacked him upside the head and told him to quit being a pussy, he wasn’t the one who had gone through seventeen hours of labour pains for their son to be born.

"Never again." Stoffel slumped into the pillows in the Monegasque hospital. "Never again."


	2. Amilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stoffel falls ill in Italy, and finds out he's pregnant with the second Vandoorne-Alonso child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good thing about half term is I can sit on my arse all day doing nothing but writing and researching random things about Stoffel, so have some more weirdness to feast on!

It was during the hot Italian summer when Stoffel fell ill. He'd fainted during a press conference and Lance had to drag him out and call Fernando before being hurled back into the conference room.

 

Fernando had taken him back to their hotel room, throwing open several windows and calling room service to request two buckets of ice to be brought up to the room.

After an hour, he'd run out of ideas to bring Stoff's temperature (an alarming 38.3°c) down and desperately rang his mother for help. She'd chuckled at his fussing, and told him all he could do was keep Stoff as cool as possible with ice and cold packs, and if his temperature reached 39°c to go to the hospital immediately.

 

Stoffel came to a little while later, and immediately doubled over and puked into the ice bucket next to him. Nando took his temperature and was pleased to see it had gone down to 38.1°c, but made Stoffel keep the ice pack on his forehead to bring it down further.

 

Stoffel glanced around the room and frowned. "Where’s Caspain?"

 

Fernando’s heart stopped. In his panic over Stoffel, he'd forgotten to pick up his son from the mechanics.

 

Stoffel glared at him. "I swear to God, if you left him there-"

 

Fernando chuckled nervously. "Let me call Lance."

 

"FERNANDO!"

 

**\-------**

 

It wasn't until Stoffel ended up puking after Fernando had made a surprisingly non-burnt breakfast consisting of bacon and sausages a thought crossed his mind.

 

He was still on sick leave after Fernando demanded he should take it, so he went out to the nearest pharmacy while everyone was worried about FP3 and bought a box of pregnancy tests.

 

He did one, and had to wait half an hour for its result.

 

_Positive_

 

He did a second one, waiting another half hour for it.

 

_Positive_

 

He did a third one, y'know, as a final check. Half an hour passed and finally his phone dinged.

 

_Positive_

 

Stoffel ran a hand through his hair, staring at the stick in his hand. He knew Fernando would be delighted, but it did mean McLaren would have to call Jenson back to drive while Stoffel was on maternity leave.

 

His hand hovered over the phone, debating on whether to tell Nando now, or wait until he got back from Practice.

 

He drew his hand away, he didn’t want to distract Nando while he was focusing on driving the car. Instead, he opted to lounge on the sofa in the hotel room and watch some old corny black and white Dracula movie in Italian, falling asleep halfway through.

 

He awoke to a small voice screeching "DADDY!", which would surely annoy the neighbouring guests, before a bundle torpedoed its way onto his lap.

Stoff let out a small "oof!" and looked down at his son.

 

Caspain definitely had Nando’s looks- the same shape face, same sun-tanned skin tone and chocolate-brown locks, same smile, the same way his eyes lit up when he laughed.

He had Stoffel’s green-blue eyes and, for a time, shared his dad's dirty blonde hair that Nando claimed looked like a golden halo around his two angels' heads.

 

The two-year-old giggled as Stoffel lifted him up and held him over his face, Caspain's arms dangling down to pat Stoff's cheeks.

 

Fernando leaned against the doorframe, a smile growing as his husband and son erupted in a fit of giggles. He headed over and kissed Stoffel’s forehead.

 

"How are you feeling, love?" He asked as Stoffel sat up, Caspain balanced on his lap.

 

Stoffel shrugged. "I've been better, and I've been worse. I think whatever it was is wearing off.

"I don’t know about you, but I'm starving. Any preferences?" He asked Caspain.

 

The boy thought for a moment. "Chicken balls and rice!" He said decisively. "And the funny cracker things and noodles!"

 

"There's a Chinese down the road, I'll go and pick something of nature up." Fernando gave Stoffel's cheek a quick peck, grabbed his keys, coat and wallet and left the room to get dinner.

 

It was gone ten at night, and Fernando was laying on the bed, waiting for Stoffel to come out of the bathroom.

The Belgian had been rather quiet during dinner and their traditional Friday Night Family Movie, even though it was a Disney movie and Stoff normally had a lot to say about Disney (especially if it was an old Princess movie), and at first Nando had put it down to Stoff getting over his illness before remembering Stoffel was normally _louder_ when he was sick, so something was troubling him.

 

Stoffel came out of the bathroom about five minutes later, a smear of toothpaste still around his lips that Nando shook his head at and wiped off with a towel.

 

"What's wrong?" Fernando asked as Stoffel looked like he was going to say something.

 

The Belgian looked at his feet for a second before lifting his head to look at his husband.

 

"I'm pregnant again."

 

"Is that why you were so quiet this evening?" Fernando laughed.

 

Stoffel blushed. "Was it really that obvious?"

 

"Love, even Caspain noticed you were out of sorts. I bet he's at the door right now, listening to us."

 

At this point, the door swung open to reveal a sheepish-looking Caspain.

 

Stoffel let out an indignant squeak, and Fernando fell back onto the bed laughing.

 

"What does 'pre-garn-ate' mean, daddy?" Caspain asked as he toddled over to his parents.

 

"It means in a few months, you're gonna get a baby brother or sister," Stoffel said, picking up his son and sitting on the bed next to Nando.

 

Caspain's eyes lit up. "I want a sister!" He declared, and his parents laughed.

 

"We'll see, cariño." Fernando ruffled Caspain's hair. "We'll see."

 

Seven months later- a little premature for Nando’s liking- Stoffel went into labour.

 

On a race weekend, of course.

 

Luckily, Lance's sister Chloe had gone to support her brother that weekend and was able to drive Stoffel to the hospital.

 

Twelve hours after admittance, Caspain got his wish and a little girl- Amilia Eliza Vandoorne-Alonso- was born.

 

Fernando had arrived three hours into the birth and Stoffel ended up almost crushing his hand every time a contraction tore through him.

 

They'd barely left the hospital the next day when they were immediately pounced on by multiple media crews, all eager to see the new baby.

 

Stoffel didn’t know how they got back to their hotel in one piece- something to do with Kimi?- but he was thankful they did.

 

Caspain cambered onto the sofa next to him and rested his elbows on Stoffel’s shoulders, looking down at Amilia with a smile.

 

Nando dumped the armful of baby gifts that had been thrust upon him on the floor and went to join his family on the sofa.

He wrapped an arm around Stoffel’s waist, and his husband turned to kiss his cheek.

 

Fernando wouldn't change his family for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep 'em comin' people.
> 
> Stoffel’s gotta have five kids, so we need to churn these babies out.
> 
> Boy or girl?


	3. Ashlyn and Ioïc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meatballs and pregnancy don't mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I was given two suggestions for names, and, since I love torturing Stoffel so much, this was produced.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the pain ride!

Stoffel rubbed a hand over his eyes. To say he was knackered would be an understatement, he was running on almost zero hours of sleep and was it six cups of coffee? He couldn't tell at this point.

It was a 'free weekend' as the drivers called it, meaning no races, testing or anything to do with F1 for a few days, but that didn’t mean Stoffel wasn’t run off his feet.

Fernando had flown to Indiana for the Indy 500 in the hopes to claim the Triple Crown, meaning Stoff was left with the kids and a horrible stomach ache that had him on his knees in front of the toilet for a total of three hours per day.

As how he was now, at seven a.m. in the morning, bringing up what little he ate for dinner the night before.

He groaned, flushed the toilet and grabbed the pregnancy test he had bought the day before while the kids were in the toy aisle in the supermarket.

He left the test on the sink and decided to take a shower while he waited.

The steam helped clear his head and he tipped his face towards the stream, fingers running through his hair as he applied his shampoo.

His shower wasn’t long, about ten minutes or thereabouts, so he went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

He had just finished his porridge when the alarm on his phone went off. Stoffel quickly dumped his empty bowl into the dishwasher and headed into the bathroom.

Stoffel held his breath as he turned the test over, revealing two blue lines.

His stomach churned, and he dropped the test and fell to his knees in front of the toilet, vomiting again. Not that there was much to bring up, he hadn't eaten since dinner and was only bringing up bile that burned his throat and made his eye water.

 _'Definitely pregnant_.' He thought, flushing the toilet once again, wiping his mouth and brushing his teeth to rid the smell of puke.

"Daddy?" A small voice asked, and Stoffel looked down to see his daughter Amilia, still dressed in her Hello Kitty PJs, peering around the doorframe. Stoffel quickly spat out his toothpaste and rinsed his mouth before turning to Amilia.

"You okay, zoet?" He knelt next to her.

Amilia yawned and rubbed her eyes, leaning into her father and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Did I wake you?" Stoffel pulled her into his lap and she nodded against his shoulder. He laughed and stood up, Amilia wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her back to her room.

By the time he put Amilia back into bed, she was already fast asleep, leaving a damp spot of drool on his top.

He went back into the living room and turned the TV on, not that there was anything really interesting to watch, but it was something to do.

**\-------------**

The familiar sound of the Skype call tone echoed through the house.

"PAPI!" Two voice screeched at the top of their lungs, footsteps thumping on the stairs as two bullets shot towards the dining room where Stoffel had set up the laptop for the kids to talk to Nando whilst he made dinner.

The Belgian smiled to himself as he listened to the kids recount what they had done that day, crunching a piece of raw spaghetti while he made the tomato sauce to go with the meatballs he had bought earlier that day.

Although the smell of the meatballs sizzling in their pan made him want to puke, it was Amilia's favourite food and seeing as she had been doing so well in her preschool reading- her teacher praised her reading so much Stoff was almost sure they'd never leave the room (although it did give him a massive sense of pride that felt like a cumbersome middle finger to some of the other parents who had been discussing his daughter in a rather rude way)- he decided he could sit through maybe a small portion to keep his kids satisfied.

He wasn't surprised when Nando asked the kids if they had been keeping an eye on him and making sure he took care of himself, to which he flipped his husband off.

His stomach churned at the smell again, and he had to drop the spatula in favour of sprinting to the bathroom to bring up his lunch.

He heard the panicked voices of his kids coming from the dining room and for once Nando’s rather calm voice telling them it was necessary for "daddy to be doing that because it means your new brother or sister is coming without any issues".

He rinsed his mouth and returned to the dining room, instantly being hug-tackled by the children.

On the laptop screen, Nando raised an eyebrow. "And you were planning to tell me when?"

Stoffel shrugged. "In a few minutes when these two were gonna go and wash their hands before eating, but I guess the baby had other plans."

He peeled the two off his legs. "Go wash up, dinner's almost ready."

The kids scarpered off towards the bathroom and Stoffel turned to dish up the food.

"You realise I'm gonna tell everyone about this when they ask why I'm so happy tomorrow after a bad day today?" Nando grinned.

Stoff sighed and shook his head, dumping the pans in the dishwasher.

"You're so cheesy."

"But you love me." Nando wriggled his eyebrows.

"I mean, I'm pregnant with your kid, so I hope so." Stoffel placed a hand on his stomach, where if you really concentrated and put your hand on a particular area, you would feel a bump.

  
  


During the months that followed, Caspain and Amilia became more intrigued by Stoff's baby bump.

Nando had won his Indy 500 race and was currently one of the few drivers to hold the Triple Crown, all of which he claimed was due to his family, and of course, everyone made a massive fuss about it.

It was nearly midnight when both Stoffel and Fernando awoke to wet sheets. Instantly, Stoff was on the phone to Max, who was staying in Belgium with Dan and Julia during the later part of Stoffel’s pregnancy for this exact reason. Max would be there in ten minutes to keep an eye on the kids while Fernando and Stoffel were in the hospital.

Meanwhile, Fernando was packing the car with their overnight bags, the nappy bag and the infant carrier seat. He saw the familiar headlights of Max’s car just as Stoffel came out.

Ten hours, that's how long it was. Ten hours of pain for both parents that were only broken when the doctor announced a girl.

Another contraption ripped through Stoffel, who let out an ear-piercing _scream_ followed by a half-hearted sob when the nurse told him there was another baby and he had to push again.

Nando bit his lip as he watched his husband’s face scrunch up in pain, a low groan of a scream being let out every time Stoff pushed.

Luckily, the twins were quite close together and it was only three minutes until the second twin- a boy- was born.

Stoffel collapsed against the pillows and was quickly handed the boy, whose crying ceased once he was in his father's arms.

Fernando cradled the little girl close, pressing kisses to the top of her head, mirroring those he gave to Stoffel.

The next day they were able to introduce Caspain and Amilia to their new siblings- Ashlyn Juliette and Ioïc Antonie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha well, we have 4 kids now.
> 
> 2 more lots to do.
> 
> I have ideas for the last kid so unfortunately I can only really take up to 4 more names, but I don't really want to do another set of twins, unless they're in high demand.


	4. Opal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Stoffel’s birthday, but he has a surprise in store for Nando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK?
> 
> Bet you guys thought I'd forgotten about this cringe fest.  
> Well, no I haven't. I just didn't have any inspiration to write anything, and I've been very busy but I finally had time to sit down and read what I'd already written (cringing my way through it) and finish it.  
> So, Bon Appétit.
> 
>  
> 
> Uhh, we're allowed some swearing in G-rated stories, right?  
> Eh, it's fine. It's not much anyways, I've written more potty-mouthed stuff than this.

Fernando and Stoffel awoke to the smell of burning.

They shared a frightened glance before racing to the kitchen, ready to put out a fire.

They skidded to a halt when he saw the scene in front of them.

Eggs and milk were splattered across the floor, sugar covered the countertop and all four occupants were covered head-to-toe in flour.

The stove was on, and the charred remains of what was an attempt at a pancake at some point lay in a smoking frying pan.

"Are you trying to burn the house down?" Fernando queried.

The four Vandoorne-Alonso kids looked sheepishly at the ground, shuffling from one foot to the other.

"We were tryna make bwreakfast for daddy…" Ashlyn mumbled.

"But we can't cook…" Caspain added.

"Or reach half the stuff." Amilia winced as egg soaked through her socks.

The two racing drivers looked at each other.

"You sort the kids out and I'll start cleaning up here?" Fernando suggested.

Stoffel nodded and went off to run a bath while Nando grabbed the cleaning equipment and turned off the stove, placing the smoking pan to one side to cool.

The kids stood quietly to the side until Stoffel came back and mentioned for them to go to the bathroom.

Fernando chuckled as he filled the bucket with floor cleaner and dipped the mop in. He swiped the mop across the floor, cleaning up the mess the kids had made.

Stoffel came back into the kitchen about ten minutes later, grabbed a cloth and started wiping down the counters.

"Not quite the birthday morning you were expecting, huh?" Fernando grinned as he chucked the dirty water out of the back door.

"With our kids? I couldn't imagine anything else." Stoffel laughed, wringing the washcloth out in the sink.

It took just over an hour for the two to clean the entire kitchen- " _How did they get flour on the ceiling?_ " Fernando exclaimed, which led to Stoffel clambering onto the counters to mop the ceiling- and at the end they were as dirty as the kids had been.

At least the kitchen was clean, though.

Stoffel looked down on himself. His t-shirt was drenched with milk, his feet were sticky from the eggs and he had streaks of flour on his cheeks, matching the puffs in his hair.

Nando wasn’t looking much better, his top was shiny with sugar that had stuck to the egg yolks and his once chocolate-brown hair was now a powdery white.

"I think we need a shower." The Belgian chuckled and Nando nodded.

  
  


Stoffel flopped onto the sofa next to Nando. Nando chuckled and pulled his husband closer to him, pressing a kiss on the top of his head.

"Hold up, I have something for you."

"But, it's _your_ birthday…" Fernando frowned as he watched his husband walk over to the cabinet.

Stoff shrugged as he sat back down next to Nando and handed him a white envelope.

Nando raised an eyebrow at Stoffel but slid a finger under the flap that was only slightly sealed, just enough to keep the contents inside but easy to open.

He pulled out a piece of paper and his eyes widened.

"Is this…?"

Stoffel nodded and Fernando pulled him in for a deep, searing kiss, pushing Stoffel down to lay on the sofa. Nando placed his hands on Stoffel’s sides as Stoffel ran his fingers through Nando’s hair.

They eventually separated for air, and Nando ducked his head to place feathery kisses to Stoffel’s neck, laying a hand on Stoffel’s stomach.

 

The door creaked open and the two quickly pulled away, smiling softly at each other as the four Vandoorne-Alonso kids whirled into the living room, all jumping onto the sofa with their parents.

Stoffel caught Ioïc before the youngest bounced on his stomach and held him securely on his lap as Amilia plonked herself down next to her father.

"Movie time?" The Belgian glanced over at Nando, who turned on the TV and switched to Netflix at their children's squeals.

Nando smiled as Caspain and Ashlyn cuddled into his lap, flicking through the movies and stopping on _The Incredibles_.

"This one?" He asked and all four children nodded.

He pressed _PLAY_ and the familiar tinkle of the Disney tune filled the speakers.

  
  


By the time the credits were rolling the children were fast asleep, snoring their heads off. Ioïc's head lolled back into Stoffel’s shoulder and Amilia was curled into his side. Ashlyn had crawled into Nando’s lap at some point, head buried in his chest and Caspain was stretched out over the length of the sofa, head resting on Nando’s thigh, his feet poking Stoffel’s legs.

Nando muted the TV and turned to Stoffel.    "I guess we should get these to bed."

"Pass me Ashlyn and you can get up." Stoff held his arms open for his daughter and Nando handed her over before lifting Caspain's head up enough to move his legs.

Caspain stirred, eyelids flickering as his pillow was removed, and lifted his head slightly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Hey bud," Nando smiled as Caspain pushed himself off the sofa. The Spaniard took Ashlyn out of Stoff's arms, laying her head on his shoulder and supporting her butt with his arm. Caspain took his Papa's hand, a small fist still rubbing his eyes.

Nando laid Ashlyn in her bed, helping Caspain into his before heading back to Stoffel, who had managed to wake Amilia up enough for her to stand up and grab his hand. Nando took Ioïc out of Stoffel’s arms and put him in bed as well, Amilia burying herself under her covers.

Stoffel turned the light off and the two drivers left the room, closing the door softly behind them and heading back into the living room.

Once the door was shut behind them Fernando pulled Stoffel back into a kiss.

"Now, where were we?"

 

**\-------------------------**

 

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR DICK OFF ALONSO!" Stoffel screeched as a contraction tore through him.

Fernando winced, both at the volume of his husband’s screams and at the pain in his right hand which Stoffel was currently crushing.

A nurse gave him a small smile as she checked the monitor Stoffel was hooked up to.

"Push!" The midwife called from his place at the end of the bed.

Stoffel grunted as he bore down, squeezing Nando’s hand more. "FUCK YOU NANDO!" 

"Again!" The midwife instructed and Stoffel pushed, grounding out a scream that threatened to shatter Fernando’s eardrums.

The Spaniard bit his lip, hating to see his husband in so much pain.

"One more time, Mr Vandoorne." The midwife said, gesturing a nurse over to help catch the baby.

Stoffel gritted his teeth, pushing down hard and felt the baby slip out onto the bed.

A loud, shrill cry rang throughout the room and Stoffel slumped against the pillows on the bed, chest heaving and legs shaking.

Nando relaxed a little, letting his free hand comb through Stoff's hair, kissing his forehead.

"Well done _novio_. You did so well." He murmured against his husband’s skin, Stoffel swatting him away as a nurse approached, the baby swaddled in a soft grey blanket.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." The nurse smiled, handing Stoffel the baby.

Fernando helped Stoffel sit up against the pillows, their daughter nestled in the Belgian's arms.

Fernando smiled, leaning over his husband’s shoulder to look at their child. Bright blue eyes blinked back at him, and a toothless grin emerged, the baby waving her arms and legs around.

"What should we name her?" The Spaniard asked, kissing Stoffel’s cheek.

Stoffel hummed. "What about Opal? Like the gem, and Sapphire for her eyes."

The baby let out a cooing sound and grabbed onto Stoffel’s finger, obviously agreeing with him.

Nando chuckled. "Seems like she likes it."

  
  


The next day, Opal Sapphire Vandoorne-Alonso was introduced to her siblings, and the world further beyond that of the little hospital room in Spain she was born in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell what was the old stuff and what I wrote today?
> 
> I think there's a slight difference, but probably not much.
> 
> Anyway, the next baby is the last one and then the story will be finished, and the Vandoorne-Alonso family will be completed.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is a thing.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow my Tumblr (@neptunium134) and Instagram (also @neptunium134) for updates and questions!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
